Things About Him
by X-File Writer
Summary: "I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! Ugh!" After a date, a near-romantic moment, and an argument Donna reflects on Josh and, well, the other guy...


Things about Him

Things About Him

By: The Writer

Donna's POV (This is my first time writing from her view, so wish me luck!)

Rating: PG

Category: Comedy/Romance/(_somewhat_ Drama), Donna/Other New Season **3** Character, Donna/Josh

Spoilers: Yes, through season two and into season 3. I wrote this after reading the same spoiler in two different articles, one being at JedBartlet.com (SO, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE UPCOMING SEASON, DON'T READ THIS!) You have been warned. 

Notes: Hello folks. I know I haven't written in a while…sorry. For anyone who remembers me mentioning _The Political Engagement 2_—well, I only have about four paragraphs written for it… Sorry.

Anyway, in the spoiler I read that Ainsley Hayes is going to set Donna up with a GOP lawyer named Cliff and this is going to flip Josh. (Of course.) But, that is all the spoiler said. I don't know what the guy looks like or anything like that. This story is based purely on my own ideas...

* * *

__

Errgh! I hate him! (I'm pounding my fist on my couch for emphasis.) I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! _Ahh!_ He makes me want to scream and tear my hair out. _Ugh!_ His hair…that frizzy brown stuffing that's glued to his head; I'm going to shave it off! Boy, would that feel good. 

I was going to leave without telling him, I really was! I was going to walk past his office around 5:45, yell good-bye to him, and leave. If only Ainsley hadn't walked up to me, just as I was passing Josh's office. If only she hadn't been leading my—quite charming—blind date. 

Ainsley smiled at me. "Donna, this is Cliff Miston. Cliff, this is Donnatella Moss."

Cliff beamed at me. He was about Josh's height, with both deep brown eyes and hair—quite an attractive combination. "Donnatella? What a beautiful name. When Ainsley was walking me in I saw you and hoped you were the woman she had been speaking of."

I blushed. I may have been the only woman standing there when he turned the corner—but still, it's more than all the compliments I've gotten from Josh in the past month. Speaking of Josh; I was getting ready to steer us away from his office. "I thought I was supposed to meet you at _Paradise _at six?"

Ainsley nudged me; "Cliff couldn't wait to meet you."

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for drinks before dinner?" Cliff offered. "It would help the night last longer."

I was about to say yes when Josh picked up on the words 'dinner' and 'drinks'. He was immediately standing in the doorway, trying to look all innocent, and asking, "You have a date? Donna, you didn't mention having a date tonight."

Ainsley had smiled and spoke before I had time to say anything; "Josh, this is Miston. He's a—

"A republican?" my boss choked out. 

Cliff must have not picked up on Josh's vibe because he was nodding—agreeing that he was in fact a republican—and getting ready to shake my boss's hand.

I checked out Josh—I mean, you know, I looked over at him—and I saw this certain glint in his eyes that he always gets before he tries to sabotage my date. He's so—_so_—ugh! Just because Cliff is a republican doesn't _mean_ anything. Contrary to Josh's belief, someone being a republican doesn't make them the spawn of Satan.

I knew I had to get out of there—fast. I quickly grabbed Cliff's arm and began pulling him away from Josh. I yelled casually over my shoulder, "We really must be going now!"

As we were leaving I heard Ainsley whisper to Josh, "Don't they make a cute couple? I know they'll get along great!"

I didn't hear Josh strangle Ainsley—I hoped that was a good sign.

* * *

I came back to the West Wing several hours later. I had a wonderful time with Cliff—over dinner we indulged ourselves in debates about political topics that were coming up as the election neared. When I finally exhausted my store of facts our voices were both raspy from talking, so we decided it was time to leave. Cliff dropped me outside my apartment with a quick kiss and an invitation for another date. 

I waited until he was gone before walking to my car and driving to check in on Josh. (I know…I know…checking in on your boss after a date seems odd—but you just don't understand Josh and me. Hell, I don't understand Josh and I. We're…we're…we're…good friends.) 

I was slightly surprised to find Josh sitting in his office chair, looking out the window. Incase he was deep in thought, (though on a Friday night that seem highly improbable), I spoke quietly, "Josh?"

He didn't turn around, but I could hear sourness in his tone. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you…Jealous Josh. "I didn't think _you'd_ be coming back _here_."

I could read the subtext of what he was saying and I began to get annoyed. I rolled my eyes and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. "Cliff was a perfect gentleman, Josh, unlike…"

The voice behind the chair spoke to me, again. This time he chuckled with disbelief; "Cliff? His name was _Cliff_? Like a rocky cliff?"

I sighed, at my wit's end. How can he insult my self-worth, sabotage my dates and yet himself never make even a meager attempt to have a successful romantic relationship with—someone? "Josh, Cliff is not a gomer. He's a lawyer."

This time Josh spun around in his chair. "He's a republican _and_ a lawyer? Well, that just makes him a perfect guy, huh?"

I folded my arms, ignoring the fact that my next words would upset my boss even more. "I'm going out with him next Friday at six."

"Six?" Josh's gaze flickered to his Day-Timer. "You better mean six A.M., because at six p.m. we're supposed to be on a plane, on our way to Harvard, Massachusetts."

"Josh, the only reason that you are accompanying President Bartlet for his Harvard speech is because you went there. There isn't a logical reason why I should have to go along with you."

Josh stood up and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. He whined, "_Donna_…I _need_ you with me."

I tried my best to ignore his puppy-dog-like expression. I spoke with as much firmness as I could muster, "Josh. You can handle yourself. I'll make sure the notes for your introduction are all organized before you go. Besides, the last thing the Government wants to do is have to pay me for more overtime."

Josh straightened himself up. "I am the Government."

Maybe I hadn't had enough sleep or the Tequila Sunrise I had was catching up to me…but whatever the reason, I snapped. It's not that I haven't had my moments before, but I usually pride myself on my ability to control myself and—well, not strangle him. "No, Josh, you're not the Government. I'll tell you what you are, Joshua Lyman, you are a stuck-in-your-ways, puffed-up, fat-headed, overbearing, tyrannical, egomaniacal, democrat!" 

Okay, maybe I had gone a little too far. Josh was just staring at me. His brow was more creased than I think I've ever seen it and his face was an unhealthy shade of red. Finally, he finally burst, "I'm a democrat? Of_ course_ I'm a democrat, Donna! We both work under a _democratic_ president!" He paused then, and let me tell you, my gut just about sunk to the floor. I almost thought he'd really, truly fire me. But, instead his voice came out kind of quiet, "You really do like this guy, huh?"

And all the anger and frustration in me fizzled. I sighed and looked into his eyes. Now, this could have turned into one of those profound moments when I tell him something—like 'I wouldn't stop for red lights'—that actually renders the _great_ Joshua Lyman speechless.

But then I thought about Cliff, things about him. Like the way he came early to get me and actually held the car door open. How he never mocked me and listened intently when I rattled off facts. His charming smile… How we had long discussions about politics—well, like the ones I have with Josh. But, unlike Josh, Cliff listened to me, never once rolling his eyes or seeming impatient for my words to cease their incessant flow.

While I was thinking my feet took a step forward without my bidding. My voice softened; "Josh, you're only going to be gone for one day. You'll be fine. As for Cliff and I—we've only gone on one date. It's not like we're sleeping together."

It was then I realized my fingers were gently resting on his chest and Josh's hand was inching close to my face and the last thing I said could be taken two ways—both of which would be accurate. This was definitely much too close to an intimate moment and I'm not quite sure why my assistant radar didn't pick it up sooner.

So I stepped backwards, leaving Josh's hand in the air…never actually having come in contact with my flesh. I hurried to my desk to grab my purse—which I had strategically left there, just incase I needed an excuse to come back.

But Josh beat me to the chase and was soon in his jacket and shutting his office door. As he was leaving, he yelled, "Just make sure you have everything I'll need ready by four on Friday."

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him! All the things about him—the way we banter, the way he rarely ever compliments me, but yet gives me touching gifts. The way his hair frizzes uncontrollably and I'm not permitted to touch it… The way his suit is always wrinkled and yet I can't ever smooth it out... The way he needs me and I need him… I hate the things about him that make me want to let him caress my cheek, even though I know that's something that can't ever happen.

So, as I sit at home, alone in my apartment, I ponder the things about him. (It's not like I have anything better to do.) And even as I listen to the phone ring, I know it's him. I also know we'll never say what we're really thinking and he'll just ask me if I really think he's fat headed. I know he'll just want to make sure everything with us is all right.

And I know that after we banter and hang up everything will be fine and the same as it has been. The things about him—and us—will still be the same and I will still go out with Cliff next Friday.

But I'm happy with things like this. There's a comfort in our friendship—it's good. At least for now…

* * *

__

Note: Thanks for reading. I know that might've not quite seemed like an ending…but here's why: I'm planning this other J/D story that will be a sequel to this one, but it could also stand alone. Hopefully I will be able to download it soon.

****

My deepest sympathy to all those at all involved in the Tragedy. ~** God bless America **~


End file.
